1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a digital audio data reproducing system for reproducing digital audio data in accordance with the reproducing speed and reproducing direction which is determined by an operator, that is, for carrying out the so-called “scratch play”.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is well known that a scratch operation is used to generate a special sound by changing the speed of revolution and the direction of rotation for an analog record, in which case, the analog record is compulsively rotated by a manual operation of a turntable in an analog record player. In recent years, several scratch reproducing methods for controlling the reproduction of digital audio data are employed in a digital audio reproducing apparatus, wherein a jog dial and/or the turntable for the analog record player is scratch-operated. In particular, a scratch reproduction method is known, in which a specific analog record in which audio signals representing corresponding time codes are stored is placed on a turntable of an analog record player, and audio data on the specific record are reproduced with a conventional cartridge, so that, for example, the reproduction of digital audio data in a CPU are controlled by the time code. In such a specific analog record, the time code data are modulated/converted into signals in a range of an audio signal frequency with the known modulation method, such as FSK modulation, and the data thus converted are stored. In other words, the analog record player is used as device having a function, which is identical with the jog dial, and the reproduction operation in a digital audio device is controlled by the reproduced time code.
In the above-mentioned conventional scratch reproduction method wherein the reproduction operation in the digital audio devices is controlled by the record player, such a specific analog record, in which the time code signals are stored, is reproduced by an analog record player, instead of a usual analog record. As a result, it is impossible to instantly exchange the scratch reproduction of the usual analog record for the reproduction of the specific analog record and vice versa.
When intending to reproduce a normal analog record, it is necessary to supply to an analog audio amplifier an output of a pick up, which is used as a control signal for a digital audio apparatus, as well as to exchange such a specific analog record for an usual analog record on the turntable. These cause a troublesome work to be provided.